Jake, I don't want that
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "No, thanks." says Miley. "Why?" says Jake. "I wanna sleep. Leave the room, now." says Miley.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Jake, I don't want that**

 **Miley is taking a nap in her room when Jake enter.**

"Babe, are you horny?" says Jake.

"No. I'm tired and not in the mood for anything sexual." says Miley.

"Let me turn you on." says Jake.

"What?" says Miley.

Jake takes of his jacket and unzip his jeans so his dick pop out.

He starts to jerk his dick, making it stiff.

"Sexy huh?" says Jake.

Miley does not hate sex, but she's way too tired to become horny.

"Not really. I need to sleep." says Miley.

"Do you really?" says Jake as he place his dick in front of Miley's mouth, but instead of giving him a blowjob, Miley simply try to sleep.

Jake seem annoyed that Miley doesn't suck his dick.

"Suck it, baby." says Jake.

"No, thanks." says Miley.

"Why?" says Jake.

"I wanna sleep. Leave the room, now." says Miley.

Jake push his dick into Miley's mouth.

"Ewww!" says Miley as she force Jake's dick out from her mouth.

"Give me a blowjob, Miley. I'm horny." says Jake.

"Yeah, but I'm not." says Miley.

"Make me cum." says Jake.

"Jake, I don't want that." says Miley.

"Be the sexy slut I love." says Jake in slight anger.

"No, not now. I'm tired." says Miley.

"Fine. Sleep and I'll fuck your pussy." says Jake.

"What? No! That's rape, dang it." says Miley in anger.

"It's not rape. Let's have sex." says Jake.

Jake pull away the blanket from Miley and try to take off her sweatpants.

"Hands off me, ya fuckin' perv!" says Miley in anger.

"I wanna have sex." says Jake, pulling Miley's panties in half and then pushing his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Ahhh, crap! That hurts..." scream Miley in pain.

"Relax and enjoy." moans Jake.

"No!" scream Miley.

"Miley, your pussy is sexy." says Jake as he pretty much rape Miley.

"Stop! Don't rape me. Don't fuck my pussy. It hurts..." says Miley.

"I want you to love it." says Jake.

"I don't wanna get fucked..." scream Miley.

"Why not, my bimbo?" says Jake.

"Ya damn horny perv. I'm not a bimbo." says Miley in anger.

"Maybe not." says Jake.

"Pull out your disgusting schlong from my hole. I don't wanna be raped." says Miley.

"Yes, you do." says Jake.

"Stop! Ya hurt me, damn it." says Miley.

"Be slutty and enjoy my dick in your pussy, babe." says Jake.

"No, pull out. Dad will punch ya to death if he finds out that you've raped me, damn it." says Miley. "It doesn't even feel sexy."

"Relax and it will start to feel erotic." says Jake.

"Jake, please...stop!" says Miley, starting to cry.

Unfortunately that only makes Jake more horny.

He fuck harder and faster.

"Jake, be nice." says Miley through her tears.

"Only if you start being slutty." says Jake.

"I can be slutty and sexy like a pornstar, but not now 'cause I'm so tired." says Miley, still crying.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jake as he cum in Miley's pussy.

"Damn! Don't cum. My pussy is not protected. And it hurts." says Miley, still crying.

"I don't care!" moans Jake.

Jake pull out his dick from Miley's pussy.

"I'll call the police." says Miley as she grab her pink iPhone.

"No!" says Jake as he grab Miley's phone. "If you do, I tell everyone your Hannah secret."

"Ya horny piece of crap! Fine!" says Miley. "I'm not callin' the cops, but I'm gonna tell dad what you did to me."

"Your stupid father is nothing to be afraid of at all. He's a loser." says Jake.

Jake leave the room.

Miley cry herself to sleep.

The next day.

"Dad...Jake raped me..." says Miley.

"He'll pay for that. Nobody does such crap to my daughter." says Robby Ray.

"Thanks, dad." says Miley.

"Anything for you, bud." says Robby Ray.

"You're awesome." says Miley.

"So are you." says Robby Ray.

"Make him cry like a small kid." says Miley.

"I sure will." says Robby Ray.

4 days later.

"Sorry for raping you. I'd been smoking some weed." says Jake.

"That's no excuse, ya dang freakin' pervert." says Miley.

"Can you forgive me?" says Jake.

"No! Dad, show him your power." says Miley.

Robby Ray enter the room, grab Jake by the throat and says "Why the fuck did ya rape my daughter?"

"Mr Stewart, I wasn't myself at the time..." says Jake.

"That ain't no excuse, ya damn perv." says Robby Ray as he push Jake towwards the wall and punch him in the balls, making Jake bend over in pain.

"Now. Maybe that'll teach ya to not mess with Miley." says Robby Ray.

"I'm sorry." says Jake.

"Perhaps ya are, but that doesn't mean you're forgiven. Leave the house and never return." says Robby Ray.

Jake cry like a small child as he grab his things and walk out to his car.

Miley is happy when she sees Jake drive away.

"Thanks, dad." says a happy Miley as she give Robby Ray a hug.

"Anytime, bud. Anytime." says Robby Ray.

"Cool." says Miley with a cute smile.

2 days later, Jake is sent to prison for trying to rape Miley.

When they find out, Miley and Lilly celebrate with sushi and wine.

"Mmm, sushi is awesome!" says Lilly.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." says Miley.

"Where's this wine from?" says Lilly.

"Spain." says Miley.

"Okay. Nice." says Lilly.

"Yeah, ya like Spanish stuff, right...?" says Miley.

"I do. Spain's a sexy place." says Lilly.

"Ever done it with a Spanish guy?" says Miley.

"Once. Remember that Spanish basket player from last year? I had sex with him and it was awesome." says Lilly.

"Ya mean the Spanish basket player we saw surfing on your birthday?" says Miley.

"Yeah, him. He had a big sexy dick. I don't know how it was able to fit in my tight pussy." says Lilly.

"Pussies can stretch to take large dicks, Lils." says Miley.

"True." says Lilly.

"At least when the girl is horny." says Miley.

"So true, Miley." says Lilly.

"This sushi is so yummy." says Lilly.

"Dad is pretty good at cooking." says Miley.

"He made this...?" says Lilly.

"Oh, yeah. He did." says Miley.

"Nice." says Lilly.

"My dad is awesome." says Miley.

Miley wear a black tight leather t-shirt and pink latex tights.

Lilly wear a neon-green tank top and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Have you met Oliver lately?" says Lilly.

"No. He's in Boston." says Miley.

"Cool. I'm glad he got into the police academy." says Lilly.

"Yeah, he'll be a good police officer." says Miley.

"I hope so." says Lilly.

"Me too, Lils." says Miley.

"Miley, you are so awwsome." says Lilly.

"Thank ya." says Miley.

"No problem." says Lilly.

"You're cool too." says Miley.

"Thanks." says Lilly.

"Okay." says Miley.

"Does your dad has a big dick?" says Lilly.

"I don't know and why do ya ask?" says Miley.

"Just curious." says Lilly.

"Alright, cute." says Miley.

"Yay." says Lilly.

"Indeed." says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

2 days later.

Jake is in his prison cell.

"Goodbye, shit-world." says Jake as he drink a glass of poison and die.

6 hours later.

"Miley, they called from the prison. Jake's killed himself. He's dead." says Robby Ray.

"Awesome! He doesn't deserve to be alive." says Miley in joy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
